


Fifteenth story, “Boyfriend material.”

by satans_dolly_boy666



Series: Tony Stark & Peter Parker duo Prompts OR Spiderman stories and ocasionally the appearance of Tony and the avengers [17]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Boyfriend material, Flash Thompson has a crush on Peter and we know it, Gymnastics, High School, Multi, Other, Precious Peter Parker, Reaction, Revelations, Tom Holland is HANDSOME and a cinnamon roll thanks for coming to my ted talk, dat body is good even 4 my asexual ass, no beta we died like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-23 21:57:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19710241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/satans_dolly_boy666/pseuds/satans_dolly_boy666
Summary: "I think this is the time to tell them: You fools have all been deceived!"(THIS STORY HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH SPIDERMAN FAR FROM HOME, so chill relax you can breathe now.)Prompt #14: "Peter´s classmates discovered something about Peter in gym class." OR Peter being my handsome pretty cute lovely awesome great cinnamonrollsuperhandsome boiii ;D





	Fifteenth story, “Boyfriend material.”

Peter Parker is the typical loser at school, well; at least that's what Flash Thompson says. If you think about it, Peter is clearly a nerd, with a fashion sense that screams **"I'm more normal than the word normal itself.”** He's a bit of a timid and he never tries to stands out. In conclusion, more than a loser, Peter is just an _average good boy_.

Then imagine the surprise all his classmates got one day. This happened in gym class.

 _“Well children, as you know, this year it's your turn to take part in swimming. ah-ah-ah, no complaints, it' s school politics. Remember to bring your swimsuits for the next week.”_ Peter is not worried, he doesn't like gym class but now that he’s Spiderman he doesn't struggle to exercise ~~(thanks to Odin, sometimes his superpowers help him with his complicated life as a lazy teenager.)~~ He doesn't want to reveal his secret, it would be strange that out of nowhere he's like an Olympic athlete, that's why he tries to pretend he has trouble running or doing squats; of course, Flash, MJ and even the teacher sometimes suspect it, several times they saw him do seventy squats in less than a few minutes as if he were dancing. Silly boy! He must be more careful, but he can't control it.

As I mentioned before, Peter Parker is nothing out of the ordinary. He doesn't currently have a girlfriend and his luck with girls is just like his luck dealing with the Thompson bloke. Some girls think he's cute, he doesn't have a bad face, but he's not the ideal type many ladies and gentlemen want either: **handsome as a magazine model, in shape, charismatic and a kind.**

 _“Parker, you're late! Go and change right now if you don't want me to put you in detention; you're a good student, I'll forgive you this time.”_ Peter sometimes doesn't know how to balance his schedules, to save people and to be a high school student is tiresome, yes; he also falls asleep from time to time, write it down. Peter rushes into the changing-room; he sighs and thinks, _"This is another day! You can do it, Peter, fighting aliens is more tiring."_ If you knew, you should never underestimate what being a teenager entails.

This boy who never catches anyone's attention, who is just another student in this school, today receives everyone's glances. Why? You might ask, well, let me tell you. _"I'm sorry once again! I've already changed, it won't happen again,"_ he says politely and with his head down; he doesn't get to see the shocked face of his teacher, much less of his classmates because he only focuses on meeting his best friend. _“_ _Hey Ned, I saw your retweet yesterday! I can't wait to see the second season on Netf-“, “Peter wait a holy second; I think you should shut up and look around”, “Uh? Why? What's going-…. on?"_ Each of his classmates, boys and girls alike, had their eyes on him; the teacher woke up to remark _"wow Parker, seems like you've been training this summer break! That´s great. All of you learn from him"_ and he left as if nothing had happened.

Damn, Peter has a good body; no, wait, not only good, stunning is the correct word; no doubt, to be envied. Ned was there when he discovered his friend's secret and he cannot deny that for a boy as young the age of fifteen, his friend is really fit. Ned also smiles and thinks that now all those who ignored Peter will fall at his feet because come on, that body is irresistible even for a heterosexual like him, thank you very much. You can see how MJ tries to pretend to be uninterested but her mouth exposes her, how Flash has a funny face between confusion and anger but in his eyes, you can see the jealousy; every girl and boy have their pupils deeply penetrated in those six packs and strong arms. I don't want to imagine their reactions if they saw their ass.

But this is not all, as if it isn't enough and not helping with the fact that the poor Parker is at almost an anxiety attack, a boy has to drown at the right time to save (or worsen) the situation. He, like every other stupid super-hero can't stop saving people as if it’s about breathing, and well, he runs without hesitation, makes an extremely high jump and swims like a pro. He takes the boy out just in time before the water enters his lungs and he doesn't relax without first checking for a pulse. What surprises everyone is not only how fast he acted, but also the ability to run, jump, swim, bear another weight and remain calm at the same time.

I think this is the time to tell them: **You fools have all been deceived!** Peter is not only as handsome as a magazine model, in shape, charismatic and a gentleman; basically, boyfriend material; he´s that and more. He´s a superhero! ~~(Of course, nobody knows it… yet?)~~

* * *

* * *

* * *

~~Damn Tom why are you doing this to me I´m even asexual for Odin's sake~~

~~~~

**P.S. I don´t know the artist :( sorry ;____;**


End file.
